


Strangers No Longer

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: Abbey ponders the seductive power of a tuxedo. Why does it drive her so crazy?Is it the clothes or the man inside?





	1. What Is It About a Tuxedo?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Strangers No Longer   pt.1/2

Author: Netcord2002

Characters: Jed & Abbey

Category: Romance

Pairing: Jed & Abbey

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Jed and Abbey belong to Aaron Sorkin. Aaron where are you when we need you so badly?

            

Author’s note : The song “Strangers in the Night” was sung by Frank Sinatra and written by Kaempfert, Singleton & Snyder.

Summary: Abbey ponders the seductive power of a tuxedo. Why does it drive her so crazy? Is it the clothes or the man inside? 

What Is It About A Tuxedo?     Abbey’s POV

Some women go crazy for a man in a uniform. I say give me a man in a tuxedo any day. A tuxedo has certain unexplainable powers to transform any ordinary man into something else all together. A tuxedo has the ability to even the playing field. A nicely fitted jacket over a crisp white pleated shirt, snappy bow tie, smart looking cufflinks & studs, a sturdy pair of suspenders, well pressed trousers, perhaps a colorful vest, and newly polished black slip-ons can be transforming.

Consider Sam for a minute. Well of course he looks great in what ever he’s wearing, but put him in a tux and women flock to him in droves. He stands a little taller and his smile beams brighter. Put Josh in a tuxedo and some how those rough edges seem to smooth out just a little. His manners improve while his swagger becomes more pronounced. Leo of course knows how to wear a tuxedo in the traditional sense of the word. He assumes to air of a suave debonair. Matching bow tie and satin vest with every thing neatly pressed is the key to perfection. Leo conveys his political power by being bold when it comes to his wardrobe choices. Toby achieves the most spectacular make over of all. He morphs from grumpy rumpled wordsmith by day to a somewhat charming man about town. He’s especially attractive if he is not drinking too much or smoking one of those putrid cigars. The British might say he changed from a blue collar ‘bloke’ into a right proper ‘chap’. I think they’ve got it right.

As much as I love Jed in his Notre Dame sweatshirt and faded jeans I cannot help but sigh out loud when I catch a glimpse of him in his presidential tuxedo. The tailor who made the tux he is wearing tonight took particular care to get the perfect fit across his back and shoulders. The trousers fall to a simple break at the top of his new patent leather evening shoes. He is wearing the cufflinks and studs Leo gave him before his first Inaugural. They were made from small oval pieces of specially polished New Hampshire granite. Leo presented them as a symbol of their enduring friendship and political achievement. His bow tie remains straight despite the late hour and somehow his bangs are still behaving. He smiles when he catches me watching him from the other side of the room. He checks his watch and begins to wind his way across the floor in my direction. Crossing a room full of well wishers is not a simple task for a President. He continues to smile stopping to shake every hand that is offered to him. The look on their faces when he turns his attention to them is that of admiration, respect and delight. Each person can sense Jed’s genuine interest and charisma. He always seems to have the right words to put people at ease even in a formal situation. I can see them relax as Jed pats them on the shoulder before moving on. As he speaks attentively to yet another admiring junior politician I see him glance in my direction and then back at his watch. He laughs and puts his hands in his pockets gliding sideways through a gap in the crowd which separates just enough to free him from further entanglements. 

When at last he reaches my side I smile and stroke the length of his sleeve. “Mr. President you look very dashing tonight.”

Jed puffs up his chest, his blue eyes sparkling and slides a hand around my waist. The scent of his Bay Rum surrounds me making me light headed. He guides me towards the dance floor and I see him nod at the band, which by prior agreement begins to play “Strangers in the Night”.  The previously crowded floor is now open for us as Jed turns me in his arms and pulls me in tight against his body. I know all eyes are on us as we start to sway to the music. Benefiting from a series of lessons he demonstrates his best Fred Astaire imitation, standing tall, left elbow out, our hands held high. His right hand placed strategically in the middle of my back guides me as I follow his smooth steps. For someone who doesn’t much like to dance Jed has quite good rhythm and is very light on his feet. He holds his head up proudly as we glide around the floor for all to see. He is humming along with the music and seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself. After several minutes other couples join us and I notice the lights have been slightly dimmed to create a more romantic mood. Now that the attention is no longer solely on us Jed relaxes his form. He brings both his hands to rest comfortably at my waist. I reciprocate by placing my hands up behind his neck. I love the feel of his recently trimmed hair at his nape. I let my fingers play along the edge of his starched collar. Jed leans in so we can dance cheek to cheek. He is now singing the words soft and low in my ear……….

__

Something in your eyes was so inviting,  
Something in your smile was so exciting,   
Something in my heart,  
Told me I must have you.

I turn and place a discreet kiss on his cheek while squeezing his neck gently. Jed pulls my hips in closer to his. Close enough that I become aware of the affect this dance and this song are having on him. As the song comes to an end the lights comes back up. Jed releases me turning to face our guests.

“Friends I thank you all for coming tonight. Abbey and I have had a wonderful evening. We are going to be on our way, but hope many of you will stay and enjoy the music for a while longer. Good night.”

As we turn and head towards the doorway I can hear a chorus of voices saying, “Thank you Mr. President and Good evening Ma’am.” Before we are half way down the hall Jed has removed his jacket and tossed it over his left shoulder, holding it with two fingers. By the time we reached the elevator he has undone his bow tie and opened the collar of his shirt. To my eyes the relaxed look of a man with his tie hanging loose, collar open and those black suspenders…….well let’s be clear it raises my pulse almost as much as when the tuxedo is all put together. Suspenders have a way of accentuating a man’s shoulders and broad chest. In Jed’s case I just find it irresistible. He walks in and leans up against the back of the small elevator. I stand near the door fiddling with the rings on my left hand. God it’s hot in here. I can feel Jed’s eyes on me when he starts singing again…

__

Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond’ring in the night  
What were the chances we’d be sharing love  
Before the night was through.

He took a step forward. Not touching me. Just close enough to make me shiver despite the warmth created by his mere presence. Once the doors open we cross over to the bedroom entrance quickly. Jed nods to each of the agents on duty.

“Guys we’re in for the night, okay?”

“Yes sir. Have a good night.”

“Oh, I intend to, thanks.” He winks and throws the doors open for me to enter in ahead of him.

******************   

I hear the double doors shut firmly and turn to see Jed fastening the lock. He is not taking any chances apparently.

“Jed…..you intend to what?”

“I intend to have a good night.”

“Mr. President you are awfully sure of yourself.

“Confidence is very important in my line of work. I have seen the looks you have been giving me all night.”

“ I was admiring your new tuxedo Babe.”

“Yes, well isn’t there a saying ‘The clothes make the man’?” He tosses his jacket on the chair near the desk and reaches out his hands for me to help remove his cufflinks.

“I’m not so sure the clothes make the man, but there’s definitely something about a well fitting tuxedo that rings my bell.” I drop his cufflinks on the desktop and start to work on the studs. Jed rolls his sleeves up on his forearms. He runs a hand through his hair, which dislodges his bangs. He tries to push them back, but they will not stay. I gently run my fingertips up over his forehead and smile, glad to see it is a losing cause. He takes on a whole different persona when his bangs fall over his forehead with that sort of wind blown look. It allows all his youthful charm to come forth.

“You know if I were still teaching at Dartmouth there would probably be a lot of tweed in the closet. And corduroy….. I like the feel of corduroy.” I run my hand down his thigh loving the feel of the smooth material. As if reading my thoughts Jed adds, “One of the reasons I got into politics is because there are many more opportunities to wear a tux.”

“Jed are you saying you got elected President knowing the sight of you in a tuxedo drives me wild?”

“Absolutely Sweet thing. Even more than that I know how much you love getting me out of it at the end of the evening.” 

His self-assured banter is a test of my patience. As I free the last of the studs Jed leans in to brush his lips over mine. I toss the studs on the desk and slide my fingers up under the suspenders pulling them out off of his shoulders. He releases the clip from the back of my hair letting it fall loose as I spread his shirt wide open and place a kiss to his bare chest…………

TBC….


	2. Simple Black Dress, A

#  Strangers No Longer   pt.2/2

Author: Netcord2002

Characters: Jed & Abbey

Category: Romance

Pairing: Jed &Abbey

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Jed and Abbey belong to Aaron Sorkin. We pray for your return, but know it’s not to be.

“Strangers in the Night” as sung by Frank Sinatra and Written by Kaempfert, Singleton & Snyder.

Summary: Jed ponders the allure of a simple black dress.

A Simple Black Dress     Jed’s POV  

            Living for many years in a house full of women I have marveled over the amount of thought and time that goes into getting ready for a formal affair. Hair up, hair down, dangle earrings or studs, short dress, long gown, high neckline or low cut, sleeveless, long sleeves, matching shoes or contrasting, high heels or higher heels, and of course lipstick with matching nail polish. Lord only knows how we ever got out of the house at all. Though I love any woman who chooses a spectacular long red gown, there is nothing so elegant as a simple black dress.

 

            Gazing out across the room I can see Donna in a beautiful long mint green dress cut low with spaghetti straps. Her pretty blonde hair flowing loose and free. Standing with her is Margaret wearing a white gown with fine beading on the bodice. Her dangling gold earrings sparkle in the light from the chandelier. Then there is CJ. What can I say…..she always looks extraordinary. Tonight she chose that strapless red gown that drapes down over her tall willowy body to gracefully touch her matching open toed heels. She never goes overboard with too much jewelry. Her natural pearl stud earrings are the perfect compliment to her radiant smile as she tries to coax Toby out onto the dance floor. All the women of the West Wing work so hard day in and day out. It is gratifying to see them here, having a night to enjoy themselves and all looking so very fine.

            I have to find my wife, and soon. If I don’t dance with her at least once, this evening is not going to turn out the way I hope it will. Scanning the room I find her watching me from a spot near the band. God, does she know how hot she looks tonight? Yeah, she knows……her short black dress must top the fashion list for sophistication, beauty and passion. The stand-up collar in the back is contrasted by the wonderfully low cut neckline in the front. The three-quarter length sleeves gracefully cling to her arms, while the fitted bodice falls down evenly over the curve of her hips. Her hem stops several inches above the knee allowing grateful admirers to appreciate her magnificent legs. There is no need to mention the 3” black stiletto heels that make all of the above a complete package. As a bonus Abbey is wearing the matching diamond necklace and teardrop earrings I gave her for our 30th anniversary.

            Working my way across the room is a challenge as usual, but I know it is important to make every guest feel special. After one final handshake I move to her side, receiving a warm smile and her gentle touch. According to plan we make our way to the dance floor as the band strikes up with one of my favorite Frank Sinatra songs. I’m an infrequent dancer, but with Abbey in my arms it doesn’t much matter. I know all eyes are on her. Once other dancers join us, I pull Abbey in closer and enjoy the feel of her body next to mine. Her touch on my neck, the dim lights and the music are affecting me in ways that could prove embarrassing in the midst of this crowded room. When Abbey kisses my cheek I know it’s time to make a graceful exit.

            It’s a relief to finally be beyond the curious eyes of our guests. I lean against the back wall of the elevator giving my legs a moment’s rest. Frank is still singing in my head. I step up behind Abbey careful not to touch her, but simply breathing in the scent of her Jungle Gardenia………the same scent I often find on our towels and pillowcases. Its power over me is indescribable. I close my eyes until I hear the elevator doors open. Ron’s boys better earn their pay tonight. Any interruptions, for any reason, will be met with zero tolerance.

***************     

            Not wanting to fight with my cufflinks I reach out to Abbey for assistance. I sit back on the edge of the desk, allowing her to enjoy this preamble to more important things. I flex my shoulders when she slides off the suspenders. Her hair looks so beautiful tonight with her bangs feathering lightly over her forehead and the back twisted up behind. I steal a taste of her lips as I release the clasp allowing her hair to fall free into my fingers. Cool air hits my chest as she opens my shirt and caresses my nipples with her lips.

 

            “Abigail…..” She looks up with those green eyes. Lord help me. “Abbey would you wait for me if I took a quick shower? It’s been a long day…….I’d just like to rinse off before……..will you wait?”

            She turned inviting me to unzip her dress. I slowly lower the zipper revealing matching black camisole and lace panties. She turns back again arching one eyebrow.

            “Wet Jed……now there’s an appealing idea. Don’t fall asleep under the water.”

***************    

            I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and brace my arms against the shower wall above my head as I watch the concerns of the day float down the drain. The warmth of the water soothes my shoulders and back as it flows over the contours of my body. Steam rises fogging up all the glass in the room. I’ll probably get a bill for ruining the wallpaper where the excess moisture has loosened all its seems. Closing my eyes for just a minute I listen to the music, which is now playing in the bedroom. Suddenly the shower door pops open as do my eyes. Abbey is standing there in a dark burgundy negligee hands on hips.

            “Hey…….”

            “Hey yourself handsome. Are you trying to turn this room into a sauna?”

            “Now that’s an idea we should explore. I was just enjoying the music you put on. Want to dance?”

            “Babe, your extremely cute when you’re wet, but I………” I reach out and pull her under the water with me.

 

            “So are you Abigail.” I wrap my arms around her and our hips sway to the music. She runs her fingers through my dripping hair bringing my eager mouth down on hers. I welcome her tongue, which she thrusts in to meet mine. I can feel her nipples hardening against my chest. The silk of her negligee clinging to her body creates a vision I will not soon forget. Running my hands up over her bare behind I lift the material allowing my hardening erection to nestle in the softness of her curls. With the water, the music and Abbey pressed up against me I could stay here forever. The warm mist swirls around us as we continue to make out, swaying back and forth with a rhythm all our own. Our feet do not move. Not wanting to break the spell I carefully lift the negligee up over her head. Standing before me with her wet hair hanging in ringlets and the gleam of water emanating from every curve I just………I am at a loss. Abbey is the most gorgeous, sexy creature I have ever seen. I caress her breasts, bringing my lips to gently suck at her nipples. She grasps me behind the neck arching up to me. Our eyes close as we are both lost in the moment.

***************    

            “Jed, oh my God, stop that you are not a dog.” Abbey tosses an oversize towel over my head and with firm hands attempts to dry my unruly hair. I laugh as she does a cursory swipe over my chest and backside.

            “I love the way dogs shake the water off their fur. It does give me a headache though. I’ll have to work on my technique.”

            “Shut up…….” She flips off the bathroom light and leads me into the bedroom.

            “Does my tuxedo really drive you wild?”

            “I can’t explain it Babe. It just has a way of getting my blood flowing.”

            “Well good then. I can’t wait to see what happens when I put on the tails I ordered for next month’s Sate Dinner!”

            She turns to see the wide grin on my face. “Get in bed will you. I’m not done with you yet……….”

__

            Ever since that night we’ve been together,  
            Lovers at first sight, in love forever.  
            It turned out so right,  
            For strangers in the night.

So it goes…..el final


End file.
